


Is She Worth A Wait?

by Puppycakecupcake



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppycakecupcake/pseuds/Puppycakecupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura have a hopeless crush on her neighbor of three years who happens to be in a long time relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and let me know what you think :)  
> I did not proofread this and english isn't my first language im Filipino and sorry for some inaccuracies I was writing this in the middle of writing a paper for one of my major subjects.

When you moved in the city for your job as an investigate journalist in a police station, your job is completely confidential that's why you have to move from province, you're coworker referred the place to you.

It's a nice flat, you can work in peace inside the cozy place.

That's half the reason why you stayed.

Half is because you have a hopeless crush on your neighbor, who lives across the hall.

It's been three years.

You first met her when you made her babysit your dog a small yorkie, you named her Twinkie which convinced your neighbor even more and doing you favor of babysitting the puppy.

Carmilla Karnstein, the girl of your dreams who, for the short interactions you've made, you found out is a professor at your alma mater and a sarcastic broody person. She clearly hates the sunlight because she wears sunglasses everytime you see her when you come home late in the afternoon. Nevertheless she smiles at you when no one is looking and you've made pretty good conversations at her when you two got in the elevator together making small talk when you two pass by each other other than that your relationship are strictly friendly neighbors only.

You've been living in your place for half a year when you hear Carmilla talking to the phone as she get in the elevator with you.

"Alright I'm on my way" she paused a low giggle escaped from her throat and you kinda wish that's because of you but you shake your thoughts off when you hear her say "Sure, babe, okay, love you too"

On that exact moment you found out that she has a girlfriend for seven years, and you want to shrink in your place but you don't want to scare her away so you listened halfheartedly as she talk about her girlfriend happily she also explained why Ell and her are not living together which you think doesn't make sense but you don't complain.

It's disappointing knowing that your fantasies of being with Carmilla seems impossible, because where else would a seven years relationship lead to? If marriage wasn't the answer it surely would be eternity.

You think to yourself, you're just a plain simple Laura Hollis.

As the time goes by you got used to the encountering the two grossly inlove couple. It hurts you, or more like makes you jealous when you see them walking down the hall holding hands or making out by the doorstep or when you hear them having sex on what you assume is right on the other side of Carmilla's door or witness the adorable creature of the night holding her girlfriend's waist not wanting her to go just yet or basically the fact that this barbie doll of a girl can have Carmilla all to herself. 

But you're used to it, as much as it stings, after all it's not like you have a right to be jealous to begin with and not that they'll give two shits about what you feel because they have each other and you.... well you have Twinkie, Perry, LaF, Danny, Kirsch and your dad. 

But you still don't have what Carmilla and Ell have or if you put it that way, who Ell has and it's disappointing but then again, you're just a neighbor.

It's been two years since you moved in and you're seriously used to being alone, not in general just in an intimately romantic kind of way. Well you're not ready, atleast that's what you tell yourself. Yet you're happy that your dad comes over every month and your friends every weekend you even go out to hang out with them you enjoy being the fifth wheel. 

It's a Saturday night and you're settled on your couch filled with pillows and Twinkie situated on your toned stomach watching the fifth book of Harry Potter when your buzzer startled both you and Twinkie she barked a few times and you tell her to calm down. You're not expecting anyone, LaF had cancelled the plans for this week (that's why you're watching Harry Potter) so whoever is waiting outside you're sure you don't want to let them in instantly you walked slowly to answer the door not unlocking your door chain because they might be some serial killer and they would've get access on your place right away however when you peek from in between the doorframe and wood you saw a crying mess that is Carmilla. Very quickly you closed and unlocked your door to let the crying girl in.

"What happened?" you asked guiding her to the kitchen counter that is attached to your living room

"Ell broke up with me" she whispered almost inaudible

Obviously she's distress and what better way to make a person feel better than to offer brownies and hot chocolate to them, so as soon as she rested her head on the marble surface of your kitchen counter and let her take out all of her tears as you prepare her hot chocolate and get the brownies from their container and put it an plate for Carmilla to eat. You're not sure if she's in the mood for eating but you figured this a good way to start a conversation. You put two mugs of hot chocolate in front of her and a plate full of cookies and brownies and she laughed, you're pretty proud of yourself for that

"Usually my brother would take me to a bar but you on the other hand offered hot chocolate?" 

"Yes, come on, that should make you feel better it works for me when I get my heart broken" and by that Carmilla started crying again "I'm sorry is it something I said?" 

"No, not at all" she paused and raised her hands up in the air "I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore. You. May. Now. Go" she counted each word with her finger and let out a bitter low laugh along with tears streaming down her cheeks "Nine years wiped away by nine words, Laura, that easy and simple then all of my dreams and plans with her were out of the window"

This is the most intimate you and Carmilla had ever been and it's in a bad way, this is the most vulnerable you've seen Carmilla, hell this is the most vulnerable a person could be.

"Do you want to talk about it? I promise not to judge you and be all ears" you offer

"Well, I saw her talking to her  _friend_ and last week she doesn't know I've seen her with the  _friend_   they were holding hands and later that night we had a fight she apologized and told me I'm the one she loves and just five hours ago I snuck in her place just to find the  _friend_ and her taking a shower together" 

You just hug her there's nothing else in this world that you could give her but your Hollis hug it's a special hug because you're not the one to let go first, not that you easily let go from hugs. From that day on you let her babysit Twinkie again whenever you need to and you joke around each other when you two get in the elevator.

The next month Carmilla asks if  you could help her forget, she's asking for advices from you but how do you give an advice to a person you can't get over with to get over their long time partner? You simply declined and told her "When you got used to not having her in your routines sooner or later you're gonna get over it"

You two got closer to each other as weeks goes by, you let her babysit your dog because you can't deny Twinkie another company that she likes. One day you wake up and realize it's been a year and a half since Carmilla's break up

You cheer Carmilla up when she's feeling down, you even set up a sock puppets show for her when she got really mad at the department head for giving her classes before 1pm. You've been on her side, always because you can't really stomach seeing Carmilla being sad.

On a Friday night when you got home from a long day from work you knock on Carmilla's door first to pick up your dog, but when Carmilla answered clad in an oversized university shirt and invites you in you can't find the heart to say no.

Twinkie ran over you and jumped in your arms as soon as you bent to greet her. 

"Awww. Laura misses you too cutiepie" you cooed because you like to treat her as a baby 

You looked up to say thank you to Carmilla for taking care of your little bundle of fur, she's staring at you with a smile and you don't want to get your hopes high and label it as admiration because you guys are just friends and you don't want to misled yourself, she sighed and shaked her head 

"I cooked some grilled beef, you should try it"

The dinner felt different, sure you two have dinners together it's just that Carmilla was the one to ask this time. 

You offered to wash the dishes after as a form of thank you for Carmilla, while she clean her countertops. The two of you worked together and it's feels normal to have a dog clinging on your legs while you wash dishes and hear Carmilla humming along to _Knuckle Puck,_ it ~~almost~~ felt like home. 

The next day Carmilla was sprawled on your couch while you do your hair and make up singing to yet another pop punk that you think is  _She's in Pictures by Man Overboard_ while Twinkie's standing on her hind legs the dark haired holding her other set of arms and swaying her in time with the beat.

You look at them expectantly and Carmilla just brought the dog close to her face showing two pairs of puppy dog eyes.

"Do you have to leave your girls alone?" she whined putting on the most adorable pout 

_Girls?_

_Your girls?_

_Mine._

_My girls?_

"Well atleast they would be alone together" you settle with what you think is the safest answer. The other girl just didn't want to give up so the next thing you knew you're meeting up with your friends to head over Kirsch's with a dog carrier infront of you and an overly excited puppy inside it and a grown ass cat in a human form, you think that atleast she's attractive.

Carmilla suprisingly got along very well with your squad. She and Krisch talked about  _hotties,_ Danny and her had a playful competition on the best classic literature, Laf and her bond over quantum physics and you're honestly impressed and Perry and her are both Jew.

It's like there's this special place in Laura's life that's exclusively made for Carmilla.

They sat at the back of Kirsch's house by the pool, he may not be the smartest but he's from an extremely wealthy family. The gang decided that teasing you is the best idea.

"So, Laur, how come you never mentioned your girlfriend to us before?" as if on cue Twinkie barked as if agreeing with LaF's comment

"We're not- we're.... friends. Just friends" you say the last sentence mostly to yourself than to convince your friends that is actually judging you.

You looked at Carmilla and she's looking at you with an unreadable expression as if she's trying to figure something out. 

When you both got in your floor you look at her and say "Goodnight, Carm" you kissed her cheek

"Goodnight, creampuff, I had fun tonight" she smiled and you want to melt but you don't want to let her know how much of an effect she has on you and have her act different towards you. 

You just sat on the counter stool and munch on some cookies, thinking about things.

Bottling up your feelings was the best move, you don't want to risk the friendship you have with Carmilla, so you bottle it up and let it be carried away with the help of the waves of the ocean.

But the feelings you have for her are too heavy to be carried away that easy. So you give up, deal with the fact that you'll have feelings for your neighbor for a long time.

You were about to get in bed when you hear a knock on the door, the only person you'd told to only knock on your door instead of using the buzzer, was Carmilla, so you unlock the door chain and see her standing on your doorstep, eyes trained on the ground.

"Is there a reason why you knock late at night? or you just want to look like a lost puppy?" she looked up and you see how worried she looked. She bit the corner of her lower lip and you think you want to bite it for her but now is not the time for your fantasies so you ask "Carm? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Laura, are we- you know, just.... friends?" she asked and you're confused but you get the idea and it's now or never. 

She might not like you the way you do but it's about the perfect time so you ask "Why? Do you want more?" 

"Remember the day you made me watch sock puppets when I had a meeting with the department head?" she smiled and continued "That was a year ago, that was the day you stole my heart, I just-" you cut her off with a kiss, a slow kiss because you want to see if it's real or not, you want to feel how real it is. 

Because who would've thought that sock puppets will help you steal the person-you-like-so-much's heart so you want to feel it. Finally after three years you can feel how her lips move against yours and her smile in between pecks. 

"Do you want more?" you asked just to be sure

"I would be an idiot to not want to" she replied and once again pressed her lips on your waiting ones.

You lay in your bed that night, letting the scenarios of earlier events replay and drag you both to dreamland

When you woke up in the morning the first thing you notice is the unfamiliar but too welcome scent of Carmilla, limbs tangled together, bodies pressed flush against each other, your head nuzzled on the crook of her neck. When you looked at her, she's slightly smiling in her sleep and you wonder if it's because of you but if her pulling you closer is any indication, you would think that, yes, that was because of you. 

You savor the moment of being in Carmilla's arms then a few seconds later she stirs, she groaned.

"I love you" she whisper and kissed the top of your head.

Just a few years ago, all this was all in your head and you actually thought back then that all of this are impossible but now that it's happening you want to cry, because this used to be your fantasy. 

"I love you too, for so long" she smiled and leaned down to kiss you as the moment got heated a furry animal jumped on the bed. The two of you laughed. She looked at you with what you're now cretain is a look of admiration.

You think that, whatever happens, she'll always be worth the wait.

"Oh and I'm glad you still like me when you woke up" she laughed and kissed your forehead, then your nose then finally your lips.

And the long wait was so worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the sock puppet thingy worked.

It's been such a long tiring day. You are angry, the department head gave you 10am classes for the upcoming semester, they know you hate mornings. You also know that these old professors are slightly jealous of you, you've been getting nothing but praises from your students and they actually work hard for your course, your coworkers says 'its because the students find her pretty hot' and 'of course the students will work hard her course is not an elective'. Both are true but you know better, you know how to handle your students you deal with them as adults not an bunch of imbeciles unlike your coworkers, you don't toxic them with shit tons of papers and actually give them long not-so-pressuring due dates and you don't fail a student. You always compromise and help them pass your course because then again it is a requirement course. You enjoy teaching Abnormal Psychology and Theories of Personality you joke about psychology all the time and your students love it. 

It is 7pm and you know Laura will be home soon, she works overtime every Tuesday and Thursday for extra income you know her schedule by heart. Twinkie started to get bored and decided chasing after her own tail would be a good idea, you watch her fail to catch it over and over and this lights up your mood a little, the puppy seems to notice your mood and he went to where you're sprawled out on your bed so he tried to jump in but failed miserably so you scooped him up and kiss his nose, he smells like Laura and that seems to calm you and as if on cue you hear your door slowly opening, it must be Laura and her tendencies to use the emergency key you made her keep in case you lock yourself out.

"Hey, sweetheart, Twinkie was just-"

It was Elle.

"What are you doing here, Elle? You're not supposed to be here, Laura and I are together now and she will be home soon" 

You said that to shoo your ex away.

Elle looks shocked at what you just said and shook her head in disbelief. 

"I knew she had a thing for you, but Carmilla are you sure you want to miss another chance for us to be with her?" and that's it, that set you off, Laura is anything but not great, she's amazing and beautiful, you kind of want to wake up with her everyday for the rest of your life and to be honest, if you and Elle hadn't break up and you get to know Laura like you do know, you'll break up with Elle to be with Laura.

"Yes, she's worth it and let's be real Elle you cheated on me thrice and I'm not about to let you do it again to me while I could have anything I want with Laura, she's my everything and well you? had been a good fuck but don't let me get started with Laura Hollis" god, you want to slap yourself for saying the last sentence, you're not sure if the rest of your speech was true but it kinda makes you think about many things but only one person involved.

Maybe you like Laura.  
Except you already know the answer to that.  
Maybe you feel more than just a 'like'.  
Except you're kind of not sure about how she feels about you and afraid of losing her.

She's been a great friend and you flirt with her and she ignores your advances.

Elle huffed and exited your apartment.

Thank god.

after an hour you hear the door opening again and this time you're sure it's Laura, because you heard her say "How's my little one?"

You are currently situated on your couch using the coffee table as a footrest and Twinkie is napping on your stretched out shins, her feet dangling to her sides.

"She's getting her beauty rest, cupcake"

Laura saw your current state and laughed

"You guys make my tiredness drift away, what a bunch of cuties" she snapped a photo of Twinkie and laughed at her own silliness. 

"Your snapchat account is full of Twinkie's pictures" the owner of the dog shrugged and gave you a look that says 'can you blame me'

You gave her a small smile.

"You're upset, why?" she asked and whilst placing her hand on yours and squeezing on it to get your attention. 

"Creampuff, you know how much I hate mornings and the department head gave me classes before noon" 

Kinda true, but kinda not.

You're not really upset, you're just confused.  
You've been feeling lots of things that you shouldn't with Laura, it's somehow unsettling.

And Elle's wonderful visit. 

She looks at you like you're a math problem that seems impossible to be solved and you blurt out a low "What?" 

"I know something that'll make you feel better" Well of course she does. 

The next thing you knew is Laura setting up some sort of a little theatre stage and some socks with buttons on them. 

You figured it's sock puppets and she gave you a show and jokes. 

She's making little voices to make the puppets stay in character but you're not really watching her hands control the puppets, you're watching her. Her face that seems to lighten in every punchline that she blows and how she struggles to stay in character.

She's beautiful and you're fucked.

You're no longer confused, you know it.

You love her.

Slowly but surely you fell for her.

Her caring nature, empathetic point of view and her selflessness. She's completely down to earth and a total cutie. A full package but you couldn't tell it to her, she keeps on ignoring your advances and you're not sure if she's the relationship kind of person because she's never mentioned someone special before.

Later that night she fell asleep on her bed while you were playing with a hyperactive dog on the floor of Laura's bedroom. She's not making any noise at all which is extremely comforting just the rhythm of her slow breathing, unlike Elle who snores like a caveman. You wonder if maybe she's an angel because the way she looks when she's asleep. Mouth slightly parted and relaxed facial muscles, maybe she's truly an angel.

Your angel.

You decided to go home but before you leave you snapped a picture of her so you could keep this moment for as long as your device can. Kissing her head before you leave the apartment.

Night owl is how describe yourself and while you're laying down your bed waiting for sleep to come visit you think about Laura as you have done for the past few months. She's like your coffee that wakes you in the morning and keeps you up all night.

Because maybe you love her. 

Scratch that, you do love her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chap. Kind of an epilogue.

It's been almost a month since you and Carmilla had been 'more than friends' and to be honest it was the happiest days of your life, she's not exactly your first relationship but it's the first time you'd finally established labels (well, sort of? You're not exactly sure but you guys are exclusive and it's more than just a short lived fling so that's gotta be something). She stays in your place almost 104% of the time, you don't complain it's just that keeping your hands to yourself seems to be a difficult task lately, you always want some sort of a physical contact with her, either it's hand holding, hugging, kissing, or just skins touching together but hadn't done the do yet.

It's making you frustrated by the time.

It's a Sunday noon and you know Carmilla won't be up for another couple of hours so you take Twinkie to the pet salon for grooming, her fur is getting longer for her own good. 

When you got home, you smell a familiar scent of baked mac and faint Neck Deep song in the kitchen. You were mesmerized as always at what you saw, Carmilla is wearing a gray university shirt that says "keep talking I'm diagnosing you" between her shoulder blades, it's a large shirt for her it kinda makes her look like a hanger but these moments when you see her in her sleeping clothes makes your heart beat faster and lungs shut down, she's also wearing her favorite pair of boxer shorts (your boxer short). You stare at her for a little longer, you don't think she has noticed you because she had her earphones on, but your staring game was interrupted by Twinkie hopping down the dog carrier and rubbing her head on Carmilla's ankle as a form of greeting. She's like a cat sometimes, how adorable.

"I didn't notice you were ogling behind, cutie"

"Sorry can't help it" she made her way towards to where you're standing and took your chin to give you a quick peck but you grabbed her on the nape to deepen the kiss, she complied happily and eagerly kissed back. She took your bottom lip between her teeth and sucked gently on it, god how that makes your kneecap feel fragile, you sigh in the kiss and she smiles on it. She grabbed your waist and pulled you closer, bodies flushed pressed against each other and she lowered her hands to your ass and squeezed on it very gently but with pressure. Her lips are now on your neck sucking every skin she cam get access to and that made you let out a whimper and feel her smirk against your neck followed by her tongue. Then the stupid alarm went off indicating the baked mac is done and needs to be put out from the oven. 

She pulled away from your neck with a loud pop and laughed.

You both ate the late lunch she prepared and work with chores for half an hour when your phone rings and you know who it is because of the ringtone.

It's from work.

"Hey, any problem?" 

"Yes, Laura we need you here you have some tools from forensics that might be helpful to you, it will not take long just pick up the things up" 

"Okay, if you say so, I'll be there in 20" 

You hang up

"Hey, Carm, they need me at work can you wait for me and look after Twinkie, it won't take long" she just looked at you and smiled.

You change in a more presentable clothes as fast as you could and just when you're about to head out, you felt two arms wrapped around you from behind and pepper your neck with sweet innocent kisses.

"You never mentioned your job to me before"

"It's kinda confidential, Carm, but I'll explain later when I get home" you turn around to catch her lips and added "But don't worry it's not illegal just dangerous" her face looked horrified all of a sudden and-

"Laura!?!" 

"I'll explain later okay?"

"Be careful okay?" 

You gave her one last kiss and left. You gather the tools and evidences the forensics have for you and quickly went home. But your house was empty when you got home, you knocked in Carmilla's apartment because you already know that if she ain't in your house she's in her own place. 

"Oh, another visitor, come join the fun, Miss Hollis" she motioned for your to get in and you were surprised at what you saw, it's a massive pillow fort. Situated in the middle of the living room, her couch and armchair pushed against the wall to make up some space for the pillow fort and her coffe table is being used as a "door", the pillow fort in HUGE. 

You laughed, these moments make you fall for her even more. Childlike Carmilla has always been your favorite because she's only like that when you're around.

Both you and Carmilla got settled in the pillow fort, you were starting to wonder where your dog could becaus there's no signs of furry beast around be so you ask her.

"You ginger friend and her puppy-dog of a boyfriend picked her up and since, I thought we needed some time alone-" she cupped your nape and pulled you in for a kiss, she does that thing with her tongue that makes you extremely weak on the knees, thank god you both were sitting. Your phone rudely interrupted, the caller ID says it's your bestfriend/old roomie/ coworker, her contact photo is one of those pictures you have been with together in a party back in college. Carmilla's face went from sweet to sour within millisecond of seeing the contact photo. 

She talked to you about the investigation you both are assigned to do at the moment.

When you hang up the phone you see Carmilla, laying down and scrolling on her cellphone her brows are knitted.

"Carm? You okay there?" you try to nudge her, the pillow fort is huge but not big enough to make the occupants have their own personal space, you're seated by her side so you nudge her even more because she's not paying attention at all. "Carmilla!" 

"What?" she asked trying to hide her worry and jealousy but you can see it so easily, you basically can see through her without any problem.

"Are mad at me? Look I'm sorry, whatever it is that I did" 

"It's not your fault, I mean kinda but just whatever, go talk to your Betty now" 

"That's it? You're jealous of Betty? Are you serious? She's straight and even if she's not there's no way she'll be 'mine' because we're bestfriends and I already told you I love you, is there anything to be worried about?" you tried to reassure her, you want to kiss the hell out of her she's so adorable when she's jealous. 

"Yes, there's something to be worried about, we're not officially together, Laura, it's just that I don't think you're the relationship type and that will hurt me because you said you love me but you won't get to be mine, feel me?" she rambled on in one short breath

"What makes you think that I'm not the relationship type? Is it because I haven't been with someone since we've met each other?" 

"No, I mean, yes, kinda? And you never really mentioned someone special before so how was I to know?" 

"God, Carm you're an idiot, of course why would I mentioned you, yes you being my crush when you were with Elle and when you're finally that special person we were like bestfriends? I'm not an expert at this and please don't be jealous with Betty or anyone else I meant it when I said I love you and only you, believe me" you lower yourself so you could catch her lips. 

"You're lucky you're cute, but if it's okay with you, can you be my girlfriend? I just, you know, I love you too and I just want us to be official so I could claim my rights to get all touchy and jealous, not that you're my possession just that I want us to be official" 

You laughed at that, you're disgustingly inlove.

"Yes, of course, Carmilla, I'll be your girlfriend and you must know that your new girlfriend is an investigative journalist so you better behave." 

She was a bit shocked by your confession but you two decided more kissing and less talking.

You wake up early in the morning half of Carmilla's body is draped on yours and you hope you'll be waking up to this for as long you could.

Because finally, you feel complete and you couldn't ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who had liked this fic, Thank you po <3 and please leave a comment because this is the first time I did this fic writing thing and I kinda wanna continue but I need to know what the people think. AND REALLY SORRY IF YOU THINK THIS FIC IS HORRIBLE HEHEH, I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!

**Author's Note:**

> BAGAL NG INTERNET NG PINAS!!!!


End file.
